Headlamps are used in a large number of activities, e.g. professional, sports and leisure.
In general, these lamps are designed to enable efficient and “hand-free” lighting, providing comfortable use with maximum battery life.
Investigations are carried out for several years for the purpose of improving the functionality of the new headlamps.
The Applicant of the present application has invented the so-called concept of “dynamic lighting”, consisting in a regulation of the emission of light of the lamp, unlike the “static” mode based on a constant emitting power. The patent application FR2930706 dated Apr. 24, 2008 describes a self-regulated lamp using a sensor for sensing the light reflected by an object illuminated by the lamp so as to allow the control of the brightness of the lamp. FIG. 1 illustrates such a prior art lamp that includes an optical sensor housed in the casing 14 in the vicinity of the light emitting diode LED 11 for generating a signal representative of the light reflected by the surface of an illuminated object 16, and for transmitting said signal to a second input of a control unit 13 to automatically control the power of the LED according to a predetermined threshold. In this way, an automatic regulation of the light beam emitted by the lamp is achieved without requiring any manual action for adapt the light to the environment, while managing energy consumption.